Tony Curran
Tony Curran (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Gladiator'' (2000) [Assassin #1] Stabbed in the chest with his own sword by Russell Crowe. *''Blade II'' (2002) [Priest]: Tony dies two deaths. The first death occurs when he is given a mercy-killing by Matt Schulze by multiple gunshot wounds to the chest after having been bitten by a reaper. After being reanimated by the virus, Ron Perlman decapitates Tony’s skull, and for good measure, Wesley Snipes incinerates Tony’s body by exposing him to sunlight, leaving behind the severed head. *''Flight of the Phoenix'' (2004) [Alex Rodney]: Shot by Anthony Wong when Anthony shoots at Tyrese Gibson and Tony shoves Tyrese out of the way. He dies shortly afterwards while talking to Dennis Quaid. *''Beowulf and Grendel'' (2005) [Hondscioh]: Killed by Ingvar Eggert. *''Underworld: Evolution'' (2006) [Marcus Corvinus]: Slashed to death when Kate Beckinsale knocks him into the rotor blades of a downed helicopter, after having stabbed him in the head under his chin with one of his own wing-claws. *''The Lazarus Project'' (2008 formerly known as The Heaven Project) [William Reeds]: Commits suicide by jumping off a cliff (in a bid to escape the isolated community) as Paul Walker tries to stop him. His body is later seen being pulled up a cliff-side as Paul talks to Bob Gunton. *''Ondine'' (2009) [Alex]: Thrown through the windshield into a store front window when Dervla Kirwan crashes into Emil Hostina's car. (Thanks to ND) *''Cat Run'' (2011) [Sean Moody]: Head explodes after Janet McTeer shoots him in the head with an explosive round. *''X-Men: First Class (2011)'' [Man in Black Suit Agent]: Hurled against the ceiling by Kevin Bacon's powers. (Thanks to ND) *''In the Dark Half (2012)'' [Filthy]: Commits suicide by drug overdose so he can join his son (Alfie Hepper) in the afterlife, he dies while talking to Jessica Barden. His body is later seen as she constructs a makeshift funeral pyre for him before setting it on fire. *''Awaiting'' (2015) [Morris]: Shot in the throat by Rupert Hill. He dies shortly afterwards in Diana Vickers arms. TV Deaths *''Medium: The Devil Inside, Part One'' (2009) [Lucas Harvey]: Shot in the back by David Cubitt while Tony is trying to drown Patricia Arquette in holy water. He returns as a ghost in the following episode (The Devil Inside, Part Two) before being dragged into purgatory by the other spirits. (Thanks to ND) *''24: Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm (2010)'' [Lugo Elson]: Impaled in the neck after Kiefer Sutherland takes out a knife which Annie Wersching accidentally stabbed him with and throws it at Curran when Curran comes in after sensing that his boss Callum Keith Rennie is in danger. *''Doctor Who: Vincent and the Doctor ''(2010) [Vincent van Gogh]: Months after the point in his life when the episode takes place, shoots himself in the chest with a 7mm Lefaucheux à broche revolver, despite the events of the episode. Though his organs weren't damaged, he died from an untreated infection during the early hours of July 29th. He is also shown in 'Doctor Who: The Pandorica Opens'. *''The Comic Strip Presents: The Hunt for Tony Blair'' (2011) [Robin Cook]: Pushed off of a cliff by Stephen Mangan. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND) *''Labyrinth: Episode 2'' (2012) [Guy D'Evreux]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Emun Elliott after Tony first stabs Emun. *''Daredevil: Penny and Dime (2016) [''Finn]: Face blown apart with a shotgun blast by Jon Bernthal, in addition to having been shot twice in the back by Jon. *''Deadwood: The Movie (2019) ''[James Smith] Shot in the forehead before he can confess who hired him for the murder of Dayton Callie . *''Ray Donovan: Never Going to Give You Up (2019)'' [Sgt. Mikey 'Rad' Radulovic]: Shot to death by Liev Schreiber. *''SEAL Team: Medicate & Isolate (2019)'' [Brett Swann]: Commits suicide off-screen via gunshot wound to the chest after being refused medical treatment at the Veteran’s Affairs office. Tony’s corpse is found by Max Thieriot at the end of the episode minutes after Tony’s death. Tony’s death is recorded on his personal video camera in the episode Rock Bottom. Gallery Marcus' death.png|Tony Curran's death in Underworld: Evolution Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1969 Births Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in John Moore Movies Category:People who died in the Underworld Films Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:24 cast members Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Characters killed by The Punisher Category:People who died in the Punisher film or TV series Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Stage Actors Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:People who died in a Ray Donovan series Category:SEAL Team Cast members Category:Actors who died in Len Wiseman Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees